


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boyd really doesn't care, Dare, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Peter Hale, Hate to Love, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Or as good as he can be, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Erica, Isaac and Peter dare Derek to hang out with Stiles for a month and not fall in love with him.- or -"How about this, before tomorrow night you'll need to make Stiles like you.""That's impossible." Boyd says, and if it wasn't for their werewolf hearing no one would've even known he was in the room. It does surprise them that he's speaking up, since he's usually really quiet.





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too

"I don't care about your fucking dares." Derek growls at the beta's lounging on his couch.

Erica chuckles, "It's because you're scared."

Derek rolls his eyes, telling himself to ignore them and continue the book he was reading.

"It's okay." Isaac says, sitting upside down on the couch, his head resting on a pillow laying on the floor and his feet up in the air. "I was scared too. But I did the dare and look what I have now."

"More stupidity?"

"A boyfriend." Isaac answers, not even offended by Derek's comment. "If they hadn't dared me to talk to Scott, to really talk to him, he would've probably never asked me out.

"I really don't care." Derek tells them, but his mind keeps coming back to it. He used to be so competitive, he would never say no to a dare.

Erica stares at him, raising her eyebrow, and it feels like as if she's saying 'Oh, really?'

"Fine." Derek spats out and closing his book loudly. "What is it."

Isaac throws his feet back on the ground and sits up, he dramatically taps his finger on his chin and looks at Erica, "What should we give him?"

"How about this, before tomorrow night you'll need to make Stiles like you."

"That's impossible." Boyd says, and if it wasn't for their werewolf hearing no one would've even known he was in the room. It does surprise them that he's speaking up, since he's usually really quiet.

"That's why it's an amazing idea." Isaac answers, "And if it doesn't succeed..."

"He'll need to dance with Stiles at Cora's wedding! Which is in a month." Erica says, and her laugh reminds Derek of the cheesy villain laugh in movies.

"How is he going to do that if Stiles doesn't like him?" Peter asks and walks down the stairs he was sitting on, "You're obviously new at this."

"I'm not doing a dare from you." Derek tells him, "The last time I did I was called 'lipstick boy' for months."

"That sound like a story I want to hear." Erica smirks, "But what do you have in mind?"

"He needs to make Stiles fall in love with him." Peter answers, he smirks before sitting down in his favorite chair.

Isaac frowns, "That's kinda mean. Especially because Derek doesn't even like him."

"Derek is still here." Derek warns them and frowns, "I'm not playing with his feelings. I'm not that kind of an asshole."

"What about, you need to hang out with him for the next month and not fall in love with him." Peter suggest and claps his hand dramatically, "And if you fail, you need to confess your feelings to him with a speech at Cora's wedding."

"This sounds like you're just trying to set them up." Erica says, "I like it. And I approve it."

"Me too." Isaac answers and they glance at Boyd, who sighs, "I don't really care."

Peter gets up to grab something out of the kitchen, he stops by the couch and pats Erica's shoulder, "It's not setting them up if you think about the fact how much Stiles hates him."

 

 

Derek jumps through the open window and lands perfectly on two legs. Stiles either hasn't heard him, or he's just ignoring him. He huffs, making Stiles let out a loud yelp, "What the hell?!"

Derek raises his eyebrow as he watches Stiles take a deep breath, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Stiles, you okay?" They hear from the other side of the room, of course his father was just walking by.

"I'm fine!" Stiles answers, but glares at Derek at the same time. They wait until they hear the Sheriff sigh and walk back downstairs. Derek sits down on Stiles' bed, which is just as comfortable as it looks. He hates it.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Stiles asks him, turning around in his desk chair to really look at him. Derek glances at the computer screen and sees Stiles was doing research about the new supernatural creature that they found in the woods.

"Hanging out." Derek says, no emotion to be found in his voice.

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Why? And why me? Why _here_? Can't you just... go into the woods with Erica and Isaac, sniff some wolfsbane to get high or something?"

"If I'd 'sniff wolfsbane' I'd die." Derek tells him.

Stiles groans in frustration, "Whatever just... At least help me with this research on this... _Ga_ \- _Ganda_ \- However you pronounce this."

 _"Gandaberunda._ " Derek says as if it's nothing.

"Wha- how?"

"My parents thought us about most of the creatures out there. But don't get your hopes up, because they never came to the part where they explained what it is."

"It looks like a bird." Stiles says, leaning back in his chair and looking at the screen. The only pictures available are old drawings.

"I think it's a bird, but the two heads doesn't make sense." Derek answers.

"You turning into a full wolf doesn't make sense either." Stiles tells him. "It says that in Hindu mythology they believed it possessed immense magical strength... Let's hope that's not true. I don't feel like fighting _another_ magical creature, I have enough nightmares from the spell the witches used."

"You were turned into a frog for a few seconds, so what?"

"Dude, I know you won't understand, but for us humans it's not normal to turn into a freaking animal." Stiles tells him and sighs, "We'll have to find a way to fight this... thing. They've been finding dead bodies every morning in the woods and people are getting worried."

"From what I read here it doesn't turn out to be evil, I think. I'm still getting the hang of this researching thing." Stiles says and tries to ignore the feeling of Derek's breath on his neck when he leans over his shoulder to look at the Wikipedia page. "It's used as a symbol of strength."

"What if it's protecting something." Derek says, and Stiles eyes' widen.

"Oh, my God, you're a genius. Yes!" Stiles stands up from his chair so fast it rolls backwards. "He could have something in the woods that he's protecting. We need to go now that it's still day time."

"You said yourself they find bodies every morning. How are you sure you're not going to be one of those bodies?" Derek asks and watches Stiles reach for the flashlight laying on his desk. 

"Because I have you." Stiles answers and pulls on his red hoodie, "Now come on, we don't have all day."

 

 

"Stiles, we've been looking around for an hour." Derek growls, already regretting agreeing to this whole mess.

"I know, it's not my fault the woods are this big." Stiles answers, "You know these better than anyone, do you have any idea where a big bird with two heads could hide? I can't believe that's a normal question to ask nowadays."

"I really wouldn't know, Stiles." Derek answers and sighs, they're walking towards the darker part of the woods, making Stiles reach for the flashlight he brought. Derek doesn't need it though and just uses his Alpha red glowing eyes to see in the dark.

"Hey, do you think- Ah!" Stiles takes a few steps back, "Warn me before you go all Alpha!"

Derek doesn't answer, at least if you don't count the annoyed huff.

"Do you think it could be hiding in the open clearing spots. Or is that, like, too open? What if they're hiding in some secret underground-"

"Stiles."

"-Layer, but that's probably me watching too much-"

"Shh."

"Marvel movies-"

"Stiles shut up!" Derek tells him, and Stiles looks up. There's a dark tall figure standing in front of them, but it looks human.

"Hello?" Stiles calls out, and Derek punches him in the ribs. "Ow! Supernatural strength! Not fair."

"Leave." The figure warns them.

"I'm Derek Hale, and you're on my territory." Derek tells him, using the deep growl of his Alpha voice.

"Yeah, this is private property." Stiles snorts, and Derek send him an annoyed look, "Right, shutting up."

"I don't see your name on it." The man answers.

"What? You want him to pee all over it?"

"Stiles!"

He takes a few steps back at the sight of the red glowing eyes, "Right, sorry."

"I'm the Alpha of Beacon Hills. This town and the woods are my territory. You've killed people in my territory and this is my warning, leave."

The man takes a few steps forwards and Stiles points his flashlight at him to see. The man doesn't wince at the light and pushes his blonde hair behind his ear, "You don't understand."

"Then explain." Stiles says to him, crossing his arms, trying ignore the fact that, _holy shit_ , this man is beautiful.

"The bodies you found, they were hunters." The man tells them, "Every night they were out here hunting _you_ and other hidden creatures."

"But you're a... bird... We already have a Hellhound, Banshee and Alpha. we have enough protectors of Beacon Hills, Or the supernatural." Stiles says.

"Apparently not. But don't worry, I won't be staying. I've got other, bigger cities to protect." The man tells them, "You're welcome." He takes a few steps back, enough that they can only still see his shadow and watch him change into his supernatural form. Stiles gasps and grabs Derek's arm in fear. But the supernatural creature doesn't hurt them, he only glances at them before flying away.

"Well that ended differently than I thought." Stiles says. Derek stares at the hand on his arm, maybe Stiles didn't hate him as much as everyone things.

 

 

The next time he arrived in Stiles' room, the younger man didn't seem to really care, "Either you stop glaring at the back of my head and help me with my calculus homework, or you leave, because I'm no fun while doing impossible homework."

"I thought you were the smart one." Derek says.

Stiles turns around to look at him and raises his eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Derek doesn't answer and walks towards Stiles' bed, sitting down next to him. "It's not that hard."

"Its not that- Excuse me, have you seen this? Even my dad didn't understand any of this. I don't think my teacher understands half of this." 

Derek grabs Stiles' pencil and completes the first math problem, leaving Stiles with his mouth wide open, "Do you get extra brain with being supernatural or something? No, 'cause Scott's still obvious to everything around him, even with super-hearing and sight."

"I'm just good at math." Derek tells him and frowns, "Although I don't have experience as a tutor. The only time I tried to help Cora she threw her book at me."

Stiles snorts, "I'm not surprised."

Derek raises his eyebrow, and Stiles can't tell if it's in confusion or annoyance, but he continues to talk anyway, "She's definitely your sister. The same glare, the same urge to punch people in the face."

"I wasn't always like that." Derek mumbles, and Stiles acts like he didn't hear it.

 

 

They've been hanging out the rest of the week. Derek doesn't know if Stiles finds it weird, or annoying, he doesn't say anything about it. He just acts like it's something they've done their whole life. And Derek's in luck because it was spring break. Not that they spend much actually hanging out, it was more Derek helping him with studying or doing research, he found out Stiles was trying to make a bestiary of his own, but he didn't know which creatures were real and which were just fantasy.

Derek didn't mind, no one ever asked for his help, and it felt surprisingly good. He knew more than he thought. And Stiles wasn't weird about it. Whenever he said something 'smart' around his pack, Erica would smirk at him, and Isaac and Peter would just stare at him. (Boyd never really cared.)

Stiles just smiles at him, sometimes let's out a 'you're a genius.'

The second week school began again, and Derek expected himself to be relieved he didn't have to spend all day with the human, but it turned out he actually kinda misses Stiles. He finds himself in Stiles' room when he's at school. He feels like a stalker, but he uses his inner wolf as excuse. His wolf starts to see Stiles as pack, even though they both (he and his wolf) know Stiles would never want to be part of Derek's pack.

It didn't matter that they were spending time, Derek knows Stiles still doesn't like him. Maybe not hate him anymore, but he definitely still dislikes him. And he doesn't know why he cares so much about that. He normally didn't. He doesn't care what Scott thinks about him. Hell, he doesn't care what Isaac thinks about him, and that's his second in command. (He would've chosen Boyd, but like earlier said, Boyd doesn't really care.)

 

 

"Dude, you never believe what happened." Stiles says to him when he climbs through the window, he looks up and sees Stiles grinning at him.

"Who has two thumbs and just scored a date?"

_Oh._

Derek raises his eyebrow and doesn't answer, although he knows the answers.

Stiles doesn't seem to notice, "That's right, me! There's this really cue guy in my class, I'm pretty sure he's a werewolf-"

"You can't date a werewolf." Derek cuts him off, trying his best to stop his Alpha voice from taking over. 

"What? You can't tell me what to do." Stiles says, "You're just Derek, you're not my boss, father or Alpha."

Ouch. He knew it was true, but his wolf is whining at the words 'not' and 'Alpha'. 

"Okay then." Derek answers, and a second later he disappears out of the window.

 

The next day he arrives at the house, the window is locked.

 

 

 

"It's been not even a week, and you already failed." Peter says to his nephew.

"No." Derek answers, "The dare was not to fall in love with him. I'm not in love with him."

"Yeah, but you're not hanging out with him either." Erica says

"He'll get over it." Derek says, "And I don't understand why he's the one locking _me_ out. _He_ offended _me_ , not the other way around. I should be the one locking my window for him."

"You clearly don't know how to be human." Erica says and takes a bite from her apple, "Humans don't think like wolves. They don't feel the need to be in a pack. And they don't like being controlled. He knows you're an Alpha, but he doesn't have the wolf in him screaming ' _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_ ' like an annoying little dog at him.

"Seriously, that's what your wolf sounds like?" Peter raises his eyebrow in amusement. Erica just throws the apple at him. Peter catches it, smirks, and takes a bite, "Nice try."

"Why did you even care he's going out with someone?" Isaac asks him.

"Not just someone." Derek answers, "A werewolf."

"So?" Erica asks. 

"Yikes." Peter says, "Good luck with that, Nephew."

"I'm confused." Isaac says.

"Derek's wolf sees Stiles as pack." Peter explains, "And Stiles is going out with a wolf who's not in Derek's pack."

"Scott isn't in your pack either, and I'm dating him." Isaac says.

"Yeah, but I know Scott. I've never met this wolf. And I trust Scott for some reason, don't ask me why because I don't know the answer either."

 Erica snorts before leaving the kitchen, muttering something about getting a pedicure with Lydia.

 

 

 

"So your best friend is a werewolf too?" Parker asks Stiles, who nods, "Yeah, bitten a two years ago."

"Does your pack agree with you going out with a strange wolf?"

"I don't have a pack." Stiles answers and takes a sip from his milkshake. He believed he met his soulmate when Parker suggested McDonald's.

"You smell like one. Especially the Alpha's." Parker tells him, "I met Alpha Hale once, last year when my parents asked permission to move into his territory, but I can still recognize his scent."

"Oh, Derek and I've been hanging out last week." Stiles explains.

"And you're on first name basis with him, you're sure you're not part of his pack?" Parker asks him.

"What? No. Scott isn't either and he calls him Derek too. Although he's dating his second in command. But no, I'm not part of his pack, he basically hates me. Well, he hates everyone."

"Did he react badly when you told me about him?" Parker asks him and Stiles shrugs, "He's Derek, he always reacts weird or badly."

Parker turns around, and it looks like he's sniffing the air, "He's here?"

"Derek Hale at the McDonald's? You sure you're nose is okay?" Stiles chuckles, but Parker stares at something behind him. He turns around and sighs when he sees Derek, glaring at Parker. Even Stiles, who's not supernatural, can see the fight for territory in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Stiles bites out and stomps over towards Derek, "I'm not some piece of meat you can fight over! Why the hell are you looking at him like that, stop it!"

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, and I don't care." Stiles tells him before marching back to their table.

"I'm sorry Stiles, you seem like a really nice guy, but I can't date you without your Alpha's approval." Parker tells him and gives him a small smile before getting up and leaving the table after throwing some money on the table. Stiles sighs and runs his hand through his hair before turning back towards Derek.

Derek just stares at him, watching him walk towards him and drag him out of the building, "You and I need to talk."

 

 

Derek watches Stiles pace in his bedroom, and for the first time in a long time he feels awkward. His wolf wants to curl into a ball and hide away from the world. He embarrassed himself by trying to fight over Stiles. And although the wolf didn't make a big deal about it, respecting the Alpha, Stiles does. 

"Why? I mean, why?" Stiles stops and throws his hands in the air, "What the hell, Derek? Why would you do that? Why are you acting like this, and why the fuck do you care? I'm not your pack."

Derek looks away, trying to ignore the loud whining his inner wolf makes. He feels the urge to shift in his full wolf form and run away. He doesn't though. They came through the front door and the window is still locked.

He could break the glass though. That's an option he's going to keep in mind.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"I am." Derek tells him.

"Then answer! Oh, my God."

Derek frowns, "I thought you were the smart one, you figure it out."

"What? You're in love with me?" Stiles laughs sarcastically.

"No." Yes. _Shit._

"Then what the hell is your deal?"

"You think you're not pack. Every time you say 'I'm not pack' my wolf screams at me in pain." Derek says and stands up, taking a step closer to him, "You're going on a _date_ with a strange wolf, which my wolf doesn't trust. My Alpha instinct doesn't trust. _I_ don't trust. You continue to deny the fact that you're in my pack, while my wolf is _begging_ me to claim you, right here, right now. So tell me, what's wrong?"

He's so close, he's almost pressed Stiles against the door. Even without his werewolf hearing he would be able to hear Stiles' heartbeat, beating louder by every second.

"Do it." Stiles tells him, his eyes wide. Derek's almost hypnotized by the color of his eyes.

"What?"

"Claim me." Stiles tells him.

"I- huh?" Derek takes a few steps back in surprise. That came out of nowhere.

"You think I wanted to go on that date with Parker? I've been in love with you since I saw you in those woods. It started as a stupid teenage crush on the older, mature man. But it's two year later, I'm 18, _legally an adult_ , may I add, and I'm still in love with you. And I was fine with it, knowing you hated me. I didn't see you anyway. But when you started hanging out with me, and I know it's a stupid bet. Scott overheard Erica and Isaac giggling in English class. And I saw you every day, I saw how you act when no one is around. Your secret smart side, those hours you don't spend glaring someone to death. So do it, Derek, claim me as yours, because I've been waiting for 2 years, and I've decided that that's way too fucking long."

His ramble is cut off my Derek pressing his lips against Stiles', surprising him with the soft, gentle movement. His hand moving to cup Stiles' neck, his thumb stroking his jaw gently with soft, slow gestures. 

When they pull away Stiles has to gasp for air, "You lost the bet."

"I don't care." Derek answers, gazing into his eyes. "i lost it before I even agreed doing it."

"Meaning..."

"I was in love with you even before I agreed."

 

 

"That was embarrassing." Derek says to Stiles, his face red.

"No, that was adorable." Stiles answers and grins at him, "I'm pretty sure Isaac recorded your speech. I'm going to ask him to send it to me."

"Wait." Derek says, "Can we dance first?"

"Derek Hale dancing? You continue to surprise me." Stiles grins at him and looks at Cora, who's smiling and dancing with her new husband. Who knows, maybe that could be him and Derek soon.

Derek leads him to the dance floor, softly whispering the lyrics in Stiles' ear as they slowly move together. _'Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I barely know anything about mythical creatures, I looked everything up on the Internet. I was going to use this 'Gandaberunda' creature as a bad guy, but I read that it was used as a state symbol and didn't want to offend anyone, so I changed the plot a bit. I also kinda liked it because people usually only use bad guys who do evil.


End file.
